Zugzwang
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Entre ser una Diosa y ser una Reina, hubiera preferido ser ella, con él... Y es una lástima. La esperanza menguó. [One-shot] [EreHisu implícito]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **Pairing:** EreHisu (Eren x Historia) implícito.

 **Advertencias:** Canon **ǀ** Spoilers del manga (cap 107) **ǀ** Hetero **ǀ** Posible OoC **ǀ** What If.

 **N/A:** Como lectora racional del manga, dudo que el hijo que Historia espera sea de Eren. Como shipper de la pareja, muero que sí sea suyo. Mientras que son peras o son manzanas, la esperanza es lo último que muere, así que escribí esto.

Y feliz cumpleaños a mí❤

* * *

 **ǀ** **Z** _ugzwang_ **ǀ**

* * *

Entre ser una Diosa y ser una Reina, hubiera preferido ser ella… Mas la vida es irónica.

Historia, naciendo como una hija no deseada, ahora carga en su vientre a un niño que no quiere pero que, por su nación, es necesario traerlo al mundo.

Se pregunta si así se habría sentido su madre. De ser de esa manera, ahora, tantos años después, logra empatizar un poco con Alma y hasta puede entenderla.

Es una carga demasiado pesada que no quiere llevar, no obstante, el deber pesa más que el deseo y su posición no le permite ser egoísta.

Comienza a parecerse a Krista. Y eso le aterra.

…

—¿Entonces, llevaremos a cabo esa tercera fase del plan?

—Absolutamente.

—Lo manejaremos con discreción. —Hanji hace un vago intento de reconfortarla.

Historia escucha sin escuchar y asiente por mera inercia. A pesar de que desea salir corriendo, sabe también que no lo hará. Quiere aparentar fortaleza.

No sabe si calificarse valiente por aceptar sacrificarse o cobarde por no poder oponerse. De cualquier forma, sin importar la cara de la moneda en la que se enfoque, el resultado es el mismo.

Las palabras de Eren han sido en vano y las suyas no han aflorado para defenderse. ¿Qué diría Ymir de estar junto a ella? Estaría decepcionada, no habría duda.

¿A dónde mierda se ha ido la promesa de vivir por sí misma?

No hay cabida para ello en la vida de una Reina.

Hanji da una última reverencia para disponerse a abandonar la habitación. No es sino hasta ese momento que Historia, la mujer asustada y no la Reina de Paradis, se atreve a externar la única petición que quizá puedan cumplirle.

—Quiero escoger al hombre que me engendrará ese hijo.

...

Su panza crece cada día más.

Ya no hay ascos ni desmayos ocasionales, ahora los pies le duelen y no es capaz de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

¿Cómo las mujeres pueden desear quedar en ese estado por voluntad propia? Espera que sus pensamientos se deban a que su instinto maternal aún no aflorado y no por el hecho de odiar al pequeño.

Porque no quiere odiarlo, no quiere ser su madre. Aunque si lo medita con un poco de raciocinio, sin importar qué, llegue a amarlo o no, no servirá de nada. Esa criatura será sacrificada al igual que ella.

De nada sirvió el haber alzado la voz para esa petición, que sea hijo de _él_ no cambia nada.

Es muy ingenua. Es tan parecida a Krista.

...

—Yo no puedo, ¡no puedo hacerlo, Historia!

No ha cambiado tanto, sigue haciéndose entender a gritos y anteponiendo sus deseos a lo correcto.

El único que la ha protegido.

Así era, es y será él.

—Por eso te escogí.

Era tonto pensar que Eren aceptaría cuando él fue el primero en oponerse. Pero si no es él, ella no se imagina a nadie más. Y quiere pensar un poco en sí misma aun y cuando el escenario juega en contra suya.

—Te lo ruego. —No son palabras vacías, ella verdaderamente ruega desde el fondo de su corazón —. Al menos... No quiero que esto sea peor de lo que ya es. Si eres tú...

—Voy a encontrar la manera de ayudarte. Te lo prometo. Pero de otra forma, estoy seguro de que debe haber otra forma.

Historia no es capaz de contradecirlo. Quiere creerle. Quiere creerle más que a nadie.

Después de todo, Eren Jaeger es la esperanza de la humanidad.

...

Historia se la pasa leyendo. No puede hacer nada más y no es como si su vigilante se lo permita. Desde el alba hasta el ocaso, lee, lee, lee y mira el horizonte.

De nuevo piensa en Ymir y en su hipotética molestia, recuerda sus días como recluta y lo fácil que hubiese sido dejarse morir cubierta de nieve, piensa en Eren aceptando su verdadero ser y piensa en el futuro por el cual se está sacrificando y que no conocerá.

Mira su vientre abultado, no lo acaricia, tampoco quiere ser hipócrita con su hijo demostrando cosas que aún no siente.

Pero cómo le gustaría que heredara los ojos de su progenitor.

Considerando lo atractivo que él es, considerando lo que esa criatura significa, todos verían a ese niño como a un _Dios_.

Justo como a Krista.

...

Cada día que avanza es tiempo desperdiciado, tiempo que podría estar ocupando engendrando un niño.

No tiene en mente a nadie, no quiere que sea alguien más, pero como ella es la Reina y no tiene otras opciones, todos se ven tentados a emparejarla con desconocidos.

La misma Historia termina cediendo ante una oferta.

Quiere creer que la tratará bien, que será dulce y la respetará porque, sin importar que sea virgen, es la Reina y le debe respeto.

Pero tiene miedo, tiene mucho miedo, ese día se la pasa ida y llorando a escondidas, temerosa de que la noche llegue.

Tiembla mientras toma un baño, mientras se coloca su vestido, mientras cepilla su cabello y mientras la escoltan a esa cabaña.

El cielo está estrellado, sus ojos miran al suelo incapaz de apreciarlo.

Ingresa al lugar y el alma le vuelve al cuerpo cuando no ve a otro más que a Eren sentado. Impaciente, temeroso, esperándola.

—Quiero protegerte. —Es la respuesta del muchacho cuando le pregunta qué hace ahí.

 _Protegerte de todo._

Historia no puede evitar sonreír. La situación es lamentable, es todo lo que ninguna chica desea por más realista que sea, pero que Eren éste allí y que vaya a ser con él, logra que su corazón tenga algo de paz.

Se toman su tiempo. Conversan, conversan un poco de la vida y de sus anteriores sueños, de su infancia, de sus días como reclutas, de sus familias, del mar, de la lujuria, de la castidad y de un futuro utópico que solo existirá dentro de esa cabaña.

Historia se enternece con sus relatos y se siente un poco enamorada de él, considerándolo razón suficiente para permitirle explorar su intimidad y entregarse al muchacho que está junto a ella.

—Te siento en todos los sentidos.

Esa noche, para Eren, por primera vez ella fue una Diosa.

...

Historia piensa en algunos nombres, porque ese niño vivirá lo suficiente como para ser nombrado y llamado de alguna forma.

Si es niño, se llamará Eren, como su padre, incluso piensa en el nombre de Rod, como el de su abuelo. Si es niña, se debate entre Frieda, Ymir y Carla.

Igual tendrá más hijos, los suficientes como para no desperdiciar ningún nombre.

Se ríe hasta las lágrimas ante ese destino.

¿Será una madre dulce como Krista?

...

Eren terminó adentro, pero eso no garantizaba que hubiera quedado preñada. Fueron necesarias muchas veces más, de las cuales, las últimas, Historia admite haber disfrutado.

Es hasta algunas semanas luego que ella nota los primeros síntomas del éxito. El mareo y el cansancio sólo auguraron lo evidente: dentro de ella había vida.

Irónicamente, vida.

Sin embargo, ni Eren ni ella lo tomaron con gusto, no como lo sería en otra situación. Hanji sabía que en ambos era comprensible, después de todo era un niño engendrado por obligación y calentura premeditada de unos días, un niño que quedaría huérfano en poco tiempo.

—Encontraré otra forma. —Eren seguía insistiendo, Historia seguía empeñada en creerlo.

Cuando él partió a Mare, todavía le creyó.

...

—Entra a la cabaña. —Suena a regaño, suena a imposición. Qué importa —. Debes cuidar más de tu cuerpo, Historia.

Ella le lanza una mirada al sujeto. No obedece.

Quiso creer, quiso creer hasta ese momento.

Pero la esperanza mengua conforme su vientre crece.

Y no quiere volver a ser Krista, pero se está convirtiendo en ella.

No hay escapatoria.


End file.
